Mountain Kingdom of Foe-Breakers
The Mountain Kingdom of Foe-'Breakers' (Vrankish/'Vrankõrrõs': Ilu Reino Montañaso dus Vrankarrõs dus Fekõs, also called Vrankña or "Breakland," for short) is a nation-state centered around its capital the City of Foe-Breakers. The Mountain Kingdom is considered the successor state to the Kingdom of the Jawcrown, also known as the Vraenckorrian Kingdom and Jawi, which fought against the the Reyshi Kingdom alongside Irri and Laandan in the War of the Four. The Mountain Kingdom has had a long history, and a long decline from the peak of said history. It was once a regional great power that resisted the Rainish Magickal Glory, and held control over both Thunderstruck and Celmetes during its territorial height, but it has since waned both in power and prestige. During the time of Tale of Zul, its mastership government is barely holding onto control over the City of Foe-Breakers, which has become a crime-infested slum ready to erupt into anarchy at any moment. Name: Despite its name, the Mountain Kingdom of Foe-Breakers, as a political entity, has never been ruled by a king or any kind of monarch. Prior to the War of the Four, the Kingdom of the Jawcrown was ruled by the Jawbreaker King of the House of Muerdago/Mistletooth, whose regalia included the white Tooth Crown, and the pale swords Sabre and Fang. King Hernan Mithrosdatõs, husband to Queen Eliza Muerdago, was the final Jawbreaker King, and was personally slain by Vayess of the Walls. Hernan was an evil man, whom had personally ordered a plethora of war crimes. It is rumored he only married into the family to gain access to the Mistletooth, a poison said to be capable of killing anyone and anything, but also of acting as a perfect antidote to all poisons. Hernan attempted suicide before being found by Vayess, but was unsuccessful as he was immune to the poison he attempted to use. House Muerdago was nearly wiped out during the war, and only distant members remained when the nation was restored. Even some members of the royal house assented to a mastership government. The name was kept in honor of the old kingdom. History: The Mountain Kingdom was supposedly finded in its capital city more than 10,000 years before Tale of Zul by Narro Nujo, a mythical prince, who married the princess of one of the local tribes, the Tonik Jauli, "uniting east, and west in his new city." He is said to have named his city Jawi after the Jauli tribe. In reality, the city was finded 3,000 years after that by the Jauli. They later intermarried with the light-skinned Farwesterners who came with Aye the Queen thousands of years later. This explains the swarthy look of the typical Foe-Breaker. They conquered Celmetes, and drove out, and exiled the worshippers of the goddess known as the Werewoman. Later in their history, the City of Foe-Breakers was subjugated by the Rainish Magickal Glory, finded by these same exiles, but not after a lengthy resistance. The city has since then had a strange obsession with magicks. It assisted Sayerthenn, and the Principality of Har during their invasion of the Glory, making away with magickal documents. Soon, they had a surplus of mages, and warlyches. They later named the capital "Vraenckorr." Before, when the city was known as Jawi, and its symbol was a broken jaw, it lent its name to the languages which would later become Lobott (i.e. the word "jaw" originates from the name "Jauli"). The Kingdom of the Jawcrown, and the Reyshi Kingdom fought with each other for power in Parthalenn, with both cities commiting countless atrocities during the War of the Four. Eventually, the Kingdom of the Jawcrown dragged into the fight two neighboring states, Irri and Laandan, knowing it would win if it did. Vayess of the Walls, and her vendetta against Vraenckorr were not accounted for, and they were completely defeated. Reynlenn then cleared the city, but it was repopulated within five years with people who hid and fled hearing of the oncoming army (unbeknownst to the Reyshi Horde, Vayess actually spared several Vraenckorrian families, not having it in her to kill them), and active rebellions against Reynlenn began to pop up all across Parthalenn. Soon after, Deer Isle, which contained the home of Vayess of the Walls, was destroyed during the Storm of Storms, during which the second-largest town of the old kingdom, Cidiña dus Sõniks ("City of the Tan Toniks"), was halved when lightning came roaring down the coast. This city later became known as Thunderstruck. A year later, Vranku Sanjizizmoz, nephew of the previous Master of the City, took back his uncle's seat. Category:Eight Statedoms Category:States Category:Locations Category:History